


Fluffy

by AKK



Series: Possessor [7]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ViViD. Slang for VIP Visiting Day, the one day a year BetaMountain is open to all members of the Board of World Leaders and their respective families...</p></blockquote>





	Fluffy

"IF I SHOULD DISCOVER THAT YOU OR ONE OF YOUR MEN IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS–" Senator Eric Wheiner had to take a deep breath before he could continue shouting at Walsh, "YOU CAN BE SURE AS HELL THAT YOUR HEAD WILL ROLL!" The dark grey poodle under his arm wriggled, and a cloud of tar-colored dust swirled up.  
     "Senator. I assure you for the third time now that none of my _people_ is responsible for what happened to your spouse's darling."  
     The poodle yapped. Something darkbrown and slimy slipped off his jewel setted collar and splatted to the floor. _A piece of banana skin?_ Walsh decided not to look too closely at it – the Senator was already furious enough. The commander leaned back in his seat. Lady Wheiner's darling Fluffy was more than a little smelly at the moment.  
     The Senator seemed to notice, too, he dropped the dog and headed for the door. Pulling it on its leash behind him, he almost ran down Walsh's adjutance Sheela McIntyre as she entered the room.  
     "Watch where you're going!" he snapped, and the door slid shut behind him.

"Lady Wheiner feels better now, Sir," Sheela informed her boss. "She stopped having hysterics the moment we could tell her that her poodle was found." She sighed slightly and excused herself, "Sorry, Sir. ViViDs are exhausting."  
     "Especially when the Senator, his spouse, and her noisy little critter are pissing around," Walsh commented drily.  
     His adjutant smirked. "Literally in the last case." She frowned, "But sir, from what Lady Wheiner told me I thought she owns a _white_ poodle."  
     "It is a white poodle _after a trip through waste shaft A._ " Walsh grinned. "And now call Gooseman and tell him to spirit away his cat for the rest of the day. From the claw marks on the yelper's nose I've got a very clear idea _who_ made it jump into that shaft."  
     "Yes, Sir." His adjutant suppressed a laugh. "I guess the cleaning crews are going to spend their next month's pay on cat food for that."  
     "Likely, Sheela." Walsh's grin deepened. "Likely."

**Author's Note:**

> ViViD. Slang for VIP Visiting Day, the one day a year BetaMountain is open to all members of the Board of World Leaders and their respective families...


End file.
